


Preventive Measures

by Hieiko



Series: The Twilight Zone [2]
Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 05:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hieiko/pseuds/Hieiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alice sees Bella and Edward's future together, and does something about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preventive Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 31_days_exchnge, for dropsofviolet's theme # 10, "victim of true love".

"It would have been both wonderful and terrible, Bella," someone said from behind her.

Bella turned around, finding herself face to face with Alice Cullen. "Excuse me? What are you talking about?"

Alice tilted her head, and smiled. "Why, your future with Edward, of course."

"Edward? Your brother Edward? He hasn't even spoken one word to me!"

"But he sits right beside you in Biology class, doesn't he?"

"He sat as far away from me as possible, believe me."

"I know. But it won't always be that way."

"Look," Bella began, already starting to get weirded out by the way the other girl was talking, "I'm not interested in Edward."

Alice actually giggled. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard." And then she reached out, hugging Bella close to her. With a grip like steel, she put a hand behind Bella's head, keeping the shocked girl's face pressed against her shoulder.

"You would have made a lovely sister. So much fun to dress up," Alice whispered against Bella's ear. "But you would also have brought so much trouble to our family. And I can't let that happen. Forgive me."

Something sharp pierced Bella's neck, and then everything just faded away.


End file.
